<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shattered Reunion by CJCroen1393</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965110">Shattered Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393'>CJCroen1393</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Leon is still in pain, Spoilers, it can be romantic or platonic depending on your pov, spoilers for the first game, the LeoSaya angle is intentionally ambiguous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The more painful your death, the longer it takes to fade when you enter the next life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuwata Leon &amp; Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shattered Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been taking a break from Welcome Home, Tord to avoid burning out, but I may have taken too long of a break, so I'm gonna try to continue it more! The next chapter has already been started and it's not one I plan to make particularly long anyway, so hopefully I can finish it pretty quickly, but until then I'll do what I always do and upload a fic I made to tide you guys over!</p><p>Side note: GUESS WHO RECENTLY GOT INTO DANGANRONPA!</p><p>I've already written a few one shots, but two of them basically have the same premise so I'm still wondering which one to upload. In the meantime, I made this short, sorta sad fic about Leon and Sayaka. I hope you guys like! There may be more where this came from ;P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I-It still hurts! It hurts! I-It hurts a-all over!"</p><p>Leon Kuwata sobbed in the arms of Sayaka Maizono in the afterlife. His execution had ended, yet the pain still lingered on.</p><p>"Shh..." whispered Sayaka soothingly, embracing him and trying to comfort him, "it's okay, Leon...it's okay..."</p><p>"It h-hurts everywhere! F-Fuck, it hurts so much! I'm sorry, Sayaka! I'm so s-sorry!"</p><p>"I know, Leon," Sayaka went on, running a hand through his hair, "I forgive you..."</p><p>Leon just kept sobbing into Sayaka's chest. Headmaster Jin Kirigiri and Mukuro Ikusaba looked on as this continued.</p><p>"Is...Is he going to be okay?" asked Mukuro.</p><p>"The more painful a death, the more the pain lingers after coming here," said Headmaster Kirigiri, "fortunately, the pain always fades shortly after, so Leon won't be suffering too much longer. Still, we should probably leave these two alone for a bit."</p><p>Mukuro nodded and followed the headmaster out.</p><p>Among them, only Mukuro knew that there were more who would join them there soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>